


When Bruce Found a Lunch Date...

by Silent_journey



Series: When Thor Finds Out... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_journey/pseuds/Silent_journey
Summary: “Darcy? What are you doing here?” Confusion was wrinkling his brow as looked at his wrist for a watch that wasn’t there. “What time is it? Did I miss dinner again?”“You didn’t miss dinner. I wanted to come visit.” Her smile twisted into a smirk. “Maybe give you a hand,” she told him as she trailed her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.





	When Bruce Found a Lunch Date...

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.... Don't tell my mother...

It wasn’t like this whole relationship _thingy_ had popped into being one day.

There had been a slow build to it. A wave that formed, growing higher and higher as they grew closer as friends, until it crashed over all of them. It had knocked them from their solitary stances in the sand and dragged them out into the churning water, where limbs intertwined and breath was shared between mouths.

That part, the physical side, had a definite start date. 

Darcy had the day marked in her calendar. She was planning on celebrating it annually with chocolate ganache, strawberries, whipped cream...and all of her naked lovers.

But that was later. Right now she was planning something a little less involved, but still just as naked.

Clint had been wicked with her last night and had left a few new impressive marks on her skin. Not that she was complaining. However, her nightly activities had left her a bit sore. Today she was planning to corner her most gentle - and elusive - lover. Said person being the rumpled and cuddly Bruce Banner.

As she searched for Bruce, she smiled to herself. Each of her lovers was unique. And she wasn’t talking about the whole superhero alter-ego thing. They each had a different style on the battlefield as well as in the bedroom.

Clint had this whole hidden bad boy persona working for him. In front of strangers, he played up the irreverent prankster part of his personality to put them at ease, but at the same time he could be ruthless. It was the same way that Steve used his ‘trust me I’m Captain America’ aura to command military forces and charm civilians. Yet the man could be such a little shit.

Bruce was surprisingly (or maybe not so surprising) the most tactile, besides Darcy herself. He was sweet and giving, but definitely  _ not _ shy. 

“Anyone home,” Darcy called as she stepped into Bruce’s lab.

His curly head popped up from behind of the lab stations. “Darcy? What are you doing here?” Confusion was wrinkling his brow as looked at his wrist for a watch that wasn’t there. “What time is it? Did I miss dinner again?”

With a fond smile, Darcy threaded her way around the lab equipment until she was standing in front of her nervous doctor. “You didn’t miss dinner. I wanted to come visit.” Her smile twisted into a smirk. “Maybe give you a hand,” she told him as she trailed her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

His hand caught hers, preventing her searching fingers from moving lower. The look he granted her wasn’t tinged with green, but there was still something so raw about it. Pure hunger burning through his eyes. He drew her to him slowly, until her breasts were pressed against his chest and their lips were only a breath apart. Still he went slowly, almost reverently, as he began to explore her lips with his. 

It was always like this. A deliberate pace and thorough exploration. She could never rush him. (Not that she hadn’t tried before.) He had spent years running, forcing himself to keep away from human contact. Even after he had joined the team he had held himself apart. Now he was free to give and take affection whenever he pleased. Darcy could never deny him when he wanted to draw out the moments.

“Did you only want to give me a hand,” he questioned as he pulled back slightly. “Or do you want to give me that tight cunt too? Is it dripping for me already, little girl?”

And that, ladies and gentleman, was Bruce Banner.

He may be the gentlest of her lovers, but he had the  _ filthiest _ mouth. The majority of them were talkers, but Bruce was a cut above. Darcy thought part of the reason was that his mouth was in such contradiction to his actions. While his fingers played over her body as if it was some fine instrument, his voice would be in her ear painting obscene fantasies. Artistry two ways.

“Fuck yeah,” she answered.

With a hand on her hip, he walked backward and drew her with him. Their destination was the small lounge area where there were several couches along with a large ottoman (all of which had been christened several times already). He settled into a seat and coaxed her onto his lap. As she straddled his legs she couldn’t help biting at her lip in anticipation.

Bruce’s gaze zeroed in on the gesture, and his eyes gleamed. One hand stayed at her hip, while the other traced the edge of her shirt, gliding over the curve of her breasts.

“What’re you thinking, Darcy? Are you thinking about how I’m going to take you apart? Leave you panting and begging before I fill that sweet pussy. Will you beg for me, little girl?”

“You know I will,” she told him.

His fingers skimmed over a fresh bruise making her give a little gasp. “Did Clint use you hard last night,” he questioned. “Did he make you scream?”

Involuntarily she rocked against him trying to press down enough to get some friction. The hand at her hip kept her from finding what she needed.

“Tell me,” he demanded, fingers still gently brushing over her exposed skin.

She whimpered out a  _ yes _ .

“Did he give you this,” he asked as his fingers paused over a fresh bite mark on her neck.

She nodded, voice lost under the sensations he was giving her.

The good doctor smiled and leaned up to press a soft chaste kiss to her lips. She cried out as he pulled back, her hands finding his shoulder to anchor herself.

“Hush, my sweet slut. I’ll fill you up soon.” His tone was always so tender. Never degrading even when he was using enough vulgarities to make Fury blush.

Darcy could feel herself sinking down under the spell of his hands and his voice. He peeled her out of her clothes with infinite patience, caressing each uncovered inch. When she was finally fully naked, sitting on his clothed thighs, he dipped his fingers between her legs. She didn’t need to hear his appreciative hum to know that he had found her soaking wet. That was pretty much a constant state for her at this point in her life.

“Such a hungry cunt,” he observed as one finger curled its way up inside her. Her muscles clenched down around it, trying to drag him in more. “You need more don’t you, little girl?”

She nodded frantically, whimpering as his finger withdrew. 

“Don’t worry,” he said as he suddenly shifted them both. He spread her out on the large ottoman, holding her legs open gently. His eyes devoured her.

With the same slow pace he had undressed her, he began to slide his fingers inside her. Only two. Not enough. Not nearly enough. Her hips bucked forward searching for more, but a barely there touch on her hips stilled her movements.

“Look at you,” he said, with a tint of wonder in his voice. “All spread out just for me. Always an eager slut. I’m going to finger fuck you until you squirt. But you’ll still be ready to go again as soon as the others want. Won’t you little one? You’ll get on all fours for us, won’t you? You’ll make such a pretty picture with one cock in your mouth and one in this tight pussy.” 

“Please,” she begged feeling herself rising to the edge. 

Though she couldn’t articulate more than that, Bruce seemed to know what she wanted. He shook his head with a smile. “Not yet, dirty girl. You’ll get those cocks later. Now you need to come for me. Come for me. Squirt those juices all over my fingers.”

Then Darcy was in freefall over the edge.

When she came back to herself, she found Bruce still fully clothed, sitting beside her. He was running his fingers through her hair, an absent-minded smile on his face. “You look so pretty like this,” he commented, his other hand lazily making its way down her arm.

One blunt finger drew designs on her open palm.

Those soulful brown eyes sparked with desire and wicked intent as they looked down on her. “We should show everyone how pretty you look. JARVIS,” he called.

“How can I assist Dr. Banner?”

“Send the Avengers a non-emergency alert and include a picture of our lovely girl. Tell them to block out some time after dinner for...team bonding.”

Darcy couldn’t stop the giggle at that. Team bonding had become a euphemism for their extra curricular activities. One that was safe to use when others were around.

“To clarify, Dr. Banner,” JARVIS replied. “Would you like Prince Odinson included in this message?”

Fascinated, Darcy watched as Bruce’s eyes went wide. The confidence he displayed as he held her fleeing. He snatched his hands back from her skin as if the blonde god was likely to walk in any second. “No! No. I don’t think that’s necessary. Just to the others please.”

Laughing Darcy reached for her doctor, dragging him down into a filthy kiss. When she finally broke away to breathe, she was still chuckling. “Don’t worry, big guy. I’ll protect you.”

The incongruity of that statement was not lost on Bruce. He responded with a sigh and fond smile before capturing her lips again.


End file.
